Connecting The Dots
by CatRock
Summary: Ki stalked Ichi for 2 years in secret.But when he finally comes out,she rejects him even after Masa.But she didn't reject Ryou for some reason,from which Ki is in despair.When she finally sees how great he is,It was too late.Now Ichigo is the 1 after him.
1. Chapter 1 Coming to the future

**CatRock:Yay!Now I got TWO stories (,)Ь**

**Kish: Oohhh Konecko-Chan?**

**CatRock:Aye?**

**Kish:I think You forgot something.*So he said with a devilish smirk***

**CatRock:What?!That's in the past.I don't forget stuff.**

**Kish:Oh really?*his smirk just got wider***

**CatRock:Huh?*clueless***

**Kish:Are you _jealous_ of me and Ichigo?**

**Catrock: It's Ichigo and _I._Besides why ask_?_**

**Kish:Because you're not writing your other story.**

**CatRock:So THAT's what it's all it more clearly.**

**Kish:*sighing dramaticaly and shaking his head*You don't get hints,do you?**

**CatRock:Well EXCUSE me.I'm sorry I'm not writing YOUR AND ICHIGO"S story.***sigh***I'm getting a small amount of reviews.**

**Kish:So you DO like me?**

**CatRock:Whatever,lets get on with the story.I'm in a bad mood.**

**Kish:*slowly backing away*Disclaimer:CatRock does not own anything otherwise Masaya wouldn't exist -CatRock interupts: Death to Masaya-**

**On with the story:**

It was two years after the aliens left.

Life for the girls had pretty much turned normal , except Ichigo, who was still having problems with her cat Dna.

Everyone was still working in the cafe, just in case anything world important came up and like it was mentioned before, the aliens left....or so everyone on Earth thought.

Actually our favorite long-eared boys are still here on Earth,in secret. Why didn't Ryou spot them? You might ask.

Well, let's just remember that they are far more advanced than humans and were far from no-brainers ,they managed to develope an anti-Ryou cloaking device.

Why are they here? Well, that's because the Cyniclons wanted to research the humans a bit,to see if their races are somehow connected,to see if they can live with each other in peace,to see the differences between them and so on and so forth.

Kish was delighted when he found out but, that soon vanished when Pai said it was better to research in secret,for the sake of the former mistrust with the mews.

Sure, Kish put up a fight and almost got out of that prison, but Pai threatened him, by pointing out that:

1) Pai is in charge.

2)Strength didn't matter in this mission and the team members were picked randomly.

3)From statement number 2 we can see that members can be switched at any time,by force if needed.

4)It was better to _see_ Ichigo, rather than not being there at all.

Kish was reluctant,but he figured that he agreed with reasoning number four.

From then on, he started stalking Ichigo,yes, for two years.

He witnesed a lot happening in Ichigo's life:

*Getting in a fight with Ryou, a BIG one, over the huge work hours and small pay,which resulted with the whole group agreeing with her and calling a strike,except for Lettuce who just stood by and Zakuro who had to fly to Paris, to shoot in a commercial for a month.

* She, while doing a strike-which means not working- actually having enough time to study and so she passed the exams. Her friends celebrated it by going on a trip to the beach with Minto.

They had a great time eating outside with a bonfire.

*She got in a _small _(Much to Kish's dissapointment) fight with Masaya:bonfires _there,_ somehow ruined the environment.

She honestly didn't know that and she went over there to pick up after herself,as well as thousands of other people.

She was trying her best,but obviously she's clumsy so she cut herself on accident.

Masaya was doing the same thing not far from her,and only noticed her when she shrieked from pain.

Luckelly,he had a medical kit with him,so that problem was quickly fixed.

He saw,she regretted what she had done,so they quickly made up with a walk on a beach.

*For some reason that Kish did not catch,Ichigo got in a fight with everybody,and sat in her room, sulking.

Kisshu,while looking at her really**,really** wanted to comfort her,but he remembered just in time that there are only two choices:Looking at her or being depressed back at his planet.

But after a while, everyone apologized for whatever they had done and Ichigo was back to her cheery self.

*Then something strange happened,Masaya's father in England, got beat up by some random gangsters at six o'clock in the morning and was on the edge of losing his house.

He did what every parent in trouble who has an A-straight student who was at age where he can work usually would have done,he called Masaya up to help him,permanently, as he has a big family to take care of .

Masaya-boy as the good son he is, agreed right away and said he wouldn't delay .

He called Ichigo on her cell and said that he had to go help his family and here are his and hers exact words:

"Moshi-Moshi,Oh is that you?"

"Hi Ichigo, yes this is Aoyama Masaya. Ichigo I have something important to tell you...'

"What is it Aoyama-kun?"

"I have to leave,as it is my duty to protect my family.'He paused."They are in a dire situation."

When Kish heard that he grumbled to himself "**LEAVE?!**My Konecko alone?I KNEW I couldn't trust that _bastard_!!!!!!At least it's for his family,_otherwise_ I would've CRUSHED him."He went back eavesdropping.

"L-l-l-lee-l-LEAVE?! B-b-But can't I go _with_ you?"

"Sorry Ichigo,I can't tie you to such a hard future.

Ichigo,forget about probably won't see me for another twenty years.I can't do that to you.

Find someone else,someone who cares about you ,and mabeye you will find to love him.A lot more than me."

"B-b-bu-b-BUT I can wait for you. It is what? A little forty years."She began crying.

"I-i-i-I love you,I can't let go of you"

He said softer."I love you too,Ichigo. That's why I want you to find someone else,for your sake..."

"...."

"Ichigo I need to go now,could you please go to my house?You will find some documents there and can you warn everybody that I'm dropping out? Thank you,for everything......Good bye, Ichigo..."He hung up.

She clung tight the phone and sobbed"Aoyama-kun...Aoyama-kun?AOYAMA-KUN"She went into hysterics,when she calmed down,she whispered:

"Goodbye,Aoyama-kun" even though she knew he already hung up.

She locked herself up in her room and slowly rocked herself, not stopping for a moment.

This sight truly made Kish want to go over there hug her and say it's okay.

He growled in frustration"That Pai..I'll MAKE him give me permission to 'interact with the earthlings' as he says it" he teleported away.

He arrived in a place where ruins floated in a strange,green substance.

He spotted Pai.

"Oi.... ..OR ELSE!"

Pai turned away from his computer- like thing

"Isn't that what you're doing every day?"

Kish let out steams of heat"

You know what I'm talking about,Don'."

Pai sighed and said.

"You are a few days away from visiting your precious mew ,you lasted longer than I expected anyway."

Kish flew up and twirled around in joy,laughing.

"So that means I get to visit Konecko-chan ,I expected more ice from you. Ja Ne!"

He was about to teleport,but Pai grabbed him by his foot.

"Wait,I precisely said that,IN A FEW DAYS' you may visit her."Kish's ears sagged down.

"Why only 'in a few days' ?"

Pai took out his pen and journal"Because then we will finish collecting our data."

A light bulb appeared over Kish's head"What if I help?"He asked with enthusiasm.

Pai looked over his journal and said seriously"Then it's in an hour"

Kish started laughing"So that's all it took?Me working?Then I better get started"

Pai,Taruto sighed and went back to work, but not after staring at Kish in amazement as he rushed back and forth with some papers for their research.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo got out of bed,she shook herself and said to herself firmly"Alright Ichigo,pull yourself together.

It' s time to work at the cafe".She dressed,brushed her teeth and put up her pigtails to go ,she found a rice cooker where she quickly made a batch of rice.

She sat down and chewed really slowly,taking the flavor in._I'm going to be loaded with all work,since everybody but Lettuce decided to take their day off,all with their reasons, but still._

She fell down on the table at that thought._At least Lettuce seems like the right person to talk to._She finished her meal and washed her plates in the sink.

She headed out in a rush._I was probably taking to long to eat.I'm gonna be late._

_"_Aww geez"She ran faster and collided with a still figure.

She was rubbing her head."Owww".She sniffed once._The smell is kinda familiar._She smelled the air again._Hmmm I can't quite guess what it oddly nice though._

The sneaky figure waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey Konecko-chan,I'm glad you find my scent nice, but I would still like you to look at me."

She looked at him and immediately her pupils started to grow was frozen in disbelief.

He smirked"Long time no see,Kitty-cat".

**CatRock:That's just the intro.**

**The actual plot starts next chapter.**

**Kish:Oh Rocky-chan.**

**You wrote a long chapter .Miracles DO happen.**

**CatRock:Oh quiet you.*Turns to audience* : **

**Review please,I'm a beginner is my second you already did without reading this then......**

*** grabs Kish,takes Dna,Makes copies***

**Free Kish for all reviewers.**

**Take your Kish now before it's too late.**

**Now special sale:You can buy one Kish for one review instead of two.**

**Kish:WTF?!**


	2. 2 Suprise meetings, Suprise changes

**CatRock:Hi Thanks again to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now I got a new chapter-**

**Kisshu:-Quit the lunch. Let's move on too desert.**

**Disclaimer:All rightful things go to their rightful owners**

**CatRock:Kisshu!!!How rude! Well, on with the story I guess.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"Aww geez"She ran faster and collided with a still figure._

_She was rubbing her head."Owww".She sniffed once._The smell is kinda familiar_.She smelled the air again._Hmmm I can't quite guess what. It's nice though_._

_The sneaky figure waved a hand in front of her face._

_"Hey Konecko-chan,I'm glad you find my scent addictive, but I would still like you to look at me."_

_She looked at him and immediately her pupils started to grow was frozen in disbelief._

_He smirked"Long time no see, Kitty-cat"._

Ichigo gasped"Kisshu!"

Kisshu flew up to her,wrapped his hands around her shoulders and started speaking.

"How can I forget about my favorite kitty?

All I wanted for you is to be happy.

For I loved you,always have and still do.

But then, _that Masaya_ went away, leaving you unhappy.

How could I not come back to your life?"

Ichigo was having a hard time absorbing this, especially since Masaya and her parted have parted ways. She was already having a lump of negative energy clumped inside of her chest. That lump only increased when kisshu said what he said.

Then, there was only one red sentence in her mind:The annoying stalker came back.

And she had a burst of emotions.

She violently ripped out of his hands and backed away,looking at him coldly.

"Do you realize that two years have passed?

Don't you remember me rejecting you?

By this time shouldn't have you gotten over me?

Let me spell it out for you: I DON"T LOVE YOU .

Just because a few years have past, doesn't mean that when you come back,I'll be hanging all over you.

In fact,it's another way around:I almost forgot you.

So stay away from me,you obssesed nerd!"

She looked at her cell phone clock and you could see steam going from her head.

"Aaaah!I'm late!

I have no time for this"

She ran off to work at top cheetah speed, panicking in the process.

Kisshu stood there, puzzled, pondering what she had just said.

_Usually Pai or Taruto would be the ones to tell me this, but this time, even you....._

Kisshu shook his head and abandoned those gloomy thoughts.

"Oh My! It seems that my kitty has become even more hotheaded than before. But that makes her even more appealing."

He teleported in order to watch Ichigo,so he could find the time to approach her again.

**Ichigo POV**

She busted through the doors of the cafe, panting really hard and looked at the clock: she was one minute late. Since their strike was over just recently - with the workers winning and getting double cash per day- she wanted to at least _try_ to get along with Ryou. She raised her hand in the victory sign, but unfortunately for her, Ryou counts _every_ SECOND.

"So, you managed to be late even _after_ your pay was doubled. You baka strawberry!"

Ichigo didn't expect him, so jumped a little in the air, but then got furious when she turned to the side to see Ryou leaning on the wall, glaring at her.

Her cat ears came out and she started the protesting. All the while, she was more and more liking the idea of showing him a thing or two with her claws.

"Stop calling me a baka.

I have rights too you know.

And I'm not late I'm right on time."

Ryou took a break from glaring and _scanned _his watch, when he seemed satisfied, he resumed glaring.

"While we're talking here, five minutes already passed.I'm lowering your paycheck by a third."

Ichigo seemed ready to kill.

"Eeeeeh? By a third? Can't you just get off my back this time.I _had _a reason."

Ryou dramatically put his hand on his chin and said sarcastically.

"Of course, you have a reason.I have no doubt about it."

Ichigo started fuming and her face was turning red.

"You know what, you arrogant,mea-."

"-I have a way for you to pay for being late." Interrupted Ichigo's boss.

Ryou suddenly drew forward and real close, TOO close for Ichigo's. He was way beyond invading her personal space.

He was gazing in her eyes, while she was paralyzed from shock.

"In fact, I have a _perfect_ idea"

He leaned towards her and quickly pecked pecked her on the lips, before she could react.

Slowly the world was becoming bigger and bigger, until a giant Ryou was standing above her. She looked at her paws....and started panicking.

"What did you do?

Didn't you make a medicine against this two years ago.

I haven't turned into a cat since then. So how come I'm a cat now?"

Ryou picked her up by the scruff and set her on the table, while he put out a seat for himself.

" does work. But since I'm part cat, whenever _I _kiss you the cat DNA -for some reason I could not conclude-jumps unto you and you turn into a cat."

Ichigo started hissing and scratching the table in a cute attempt with her soft paws.

"Why did you do that then, you jerk!"

Ryou slightly hit her nose.

"To teach you a lesson on how NOT to be late."

Ichigo stopped trying to destroy the table and looked up to glare at him.

"How do you expect me to work then"

Ryou returned the glare with burning evil intentions clearly seen in his eyes.

"I gave everyone the day off anyway.

Did I forget to mention that the other day?"

She started going berserk on the table.

"What!! You didn't tell me!!

And on top of that you're accusing me of being late?!

YOU JERK!"

Ryou was already halfway waved her a goodbye.

"You can go now.

Take that as a valuable lesson for the future."

Ichigo screeched in fury.

"HEY YOU!!"

She sadly walked outside._I guess I'm going to have to deal with this on my own. Like I have, oh so many times before...._

**Kisshu's POV**

**REPLAY a few seconds before Ichigo entered the cafe**

Kisshu teleported right outside of the cafe's window which had a perfect view of the inside.

_Perfect, now I can just wait for Konecko-chan to appear._

He noticed the time and chuckled to himself._She's late as usual, it's not suprising. But it's a day off so it's okay. But she doesn't even know that. She's so cute when she's clueless._

She rushed in, seeming really tired from the long run._Here comes the cat._

Then Ryou seemed to catch her by suprise and she was so adorably furious in response.

They were talking about something and then, Ryou came too close to Ichigo._What! Ichigo is mine, get away._

Ichigo's face seemed to be red._Is she blushing? _Ryou was even looking really close at Ichigo's eyes,and she didn't even budge.

Then, they kissed.

Kisshu turned around -not wishing to watch any longer- and missed Ichigo's transformation.

But he had other matters at mind.

He was clutching his heart and leaned against the wall in support.

A single tear fell, while his face was covered by a shadow.

That single scene was replaying over and over in his mind.

He knew Ichigo was loyal to Masaya and that's why she wouldn't even think of other men, but he was starting to doubt her.

She so easily got over Masaya and went over to Ryou.

Mabeye she wasn't so special as he thought, she might've been lieing all this time and THAT what he saw was the true Ichigo.

Even if so, it rips his heart that she rejected him, who risked his life for her, him, who would do anything for her, him, who loves her even more than his people, more than life itself.

It just seemed unfair to him. But then, he remembered what happened earlier:

_She violently ripped out of his hands and backed away,looking at him coldly._

_"Do you realize that two years have passed?_

_Don't you remember me rejecting you?_

_By this time shouldn't have you gotten over me?_

_Let me spell it out for you: I DON"T LOVE YOU ._

_Just because a few years have past, doesn't mean that when you come back,I'll be hanging all over you._

_In fact,it's another way around:I almost forgot you._

_So stay away from me,you obssesed nerd!"_

The more he realized this, the more he started to go inside realized that Ichigo is not the bright person he thought her to be, but a nasty human being that's without heart. He laughed._How could I be so blind?_

Little by little the true kisshu was locked away deep in his dieing heart, and in his place, came a cold and cruel person who doesn't care about anything anymore.

His heart was shattered.

And he missed, the scene of a miserable black kitten, walking out on the streets....

**CatRock:No, Kisshu is not turning OCC, he's just going to show a different side of him. I'll make sure he'll stay within his personality.**

**Kisshu:*Taking out his swords*You better.**

**CatRock:Kisshu,It's just a story.**

**Kisshu :I thought i'm a'cruel' person now.**

**CatRock:Not in the sidelines.**

**Kisshu: *turns to audience* *sticks out tongue* Got you fooled, huh? Well anyway:**

**The first two reviewers get a kiss on the cheek from ME, under the misletoe if you'd like.**

**WELL UNLESS YOU DON'T LIKE ME, then you can kiss that treehugger over there**

***Points***

**Masaya:Hi!**

**Kisshu:Give up, Pretty Boy.**

**CatRock:Whoah, whoah. Kisshu, who said you can do that!!!???!!**

**Kisshu:Don't worry hun*winks***

**CatRock:Hmmph! well anyway, review!**


End file.
